Hell hath no fury-The Lilith Series
by whtigress0
Summary: Second in the Lilith Series. An ancient evil has follwed Angel to LA. Sequel to Heaven has no rage
1. Default Chapter

HELL HATH NO FURY

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Summary It's Angel and Cordelia's turn to tangle with Lilith

Author- whtigeress0

Disclaimer- Don't own a thing

Spoilers-Up to and including Wrecked BtVS, follows none of the current AtS storylines. A/C B/S

Feedback-Please. Be kind

  
  


A/N- This story is the sequel to Heaven Has no Rage. The titles of both are from a quote- Heaven has no rage as love turned to hate, and hell hath no fury as a woman scorned. The final text will be title A woman scorned, which with the other two titles gives a very vague summary of what it will be about. My best friend was writing the first one as I was writing this one, and the third will be a collaboration between the two of us. Hope you enjoy.

  
  
  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


LOS ANGELES

  
  
  
  


"Alright, see you later." Angel said and hung up the phone. He couldn't believe he had to call her. He knew what it would bring, but he had no choice, they had to finish the game.

  
  


Cordelia walked in and stared at him. God, he's beautiful, she thought, even if he was scowling at the phone. She didn't blame him for not wanting to make that call. She hadn't wanted him to either. Things were different for them. He was different, not all broody all the time. It had taken some getting used to, but she had found out that Angel actually had a sense of humor.

  
  


"Did you call her?" Cordy asked.

  
  


"Yeah." he replied, sighing. "I had to. There was just no other way." Hid eyes begged her to understand.

  
  


Silence. He hated her silence. Cordelia had the uncanny ability of saying a lot without ever opening her mouth. 

  
  


"Don't look at me like that." He said. "It's just business."

  
  


"I know. It's always 'just business' with you." She snapped, looking at him pointedly.

  
  


Angel ran a hand through his dark hair. "Can we not do this now? We have a lot to do before Buffy gets here."

  
  


"Sure." Cordy said as she glared at him. "The world is coming to an end, yada, yada. The great and wonderful Slayer is coming. Shame on me for wanting to discuss my lovelife, or lack their of." With that, Cordy turned and stormed out.

  
  


"Cordelia." Angel sighed as he followed her. She turned around and he saw the anger glittering in her beautiful brown eyes.

  
  


As he reached her, Angel lifted her chin to look into her eyes. He brushed a piece of her hair out of her face.

  
  


"I promise you. When this is all over, we will do something about our, uh, situation." He said, smiling down at her.

  
  


"So now we're a 'situation'. Great." She said as she jerked away from him and walked out. "I bet Buffy was never a 'situation'." He heard her mutter as she entered the hall.

  
  


Angel placed his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. He had survived the plagues of Europe, and slayer after slayer, but one of these days, Cordelia Chase's temper tantrums would kill him.

  
  


***

  
  


SUNNYDALE

  
  
  
  


Buffy Summers hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Well, she knew that this was going to happen eventually. As Buffy sat, lost in her own thoughts, rubbing a hand over her recently acquired scars, she heard a noise and looked up.

  
  


Her sister stood in her doorway, arms crossed over her chest.

  
  


"Is it bad?" Dawn asked, as she laid her head on the door frame.

  
  


"Yeah. I'm gonna call Tara and see if you can stay with her for awhile. I have to go to L. A.." With that, Buffy got up and went to her closet to pack.

  
  


"You know Spike is going to wig." Dawn said.

  
  


"I know, but it can't be helped." Buffy sighed as she shoved another stake into her duffel bag. Spike had been overprotective since their encounter with Lilith.

  
  


"Yeah, I know. But. . ." Dawn started.

  
  


"Hello, ducks!" Spike yelled, as he slammed the front door.

  
  


Buffy and Dawn froze as they heard the familiar gallop up the steps.

  
  


"Little bit, where's Buffy?" Spike asked as he rounded the corner. Quickly, Buffy dropped the duffel bag and shoved to the side, just as Spike entered the room.

  
  


"I think I'm going to bed. G'night." Dawn said, making a hasty retreat.

  
  


"Night, little bit." Spike said, never taking his eyes off his slayer.

  
  


There she sat in all her beautiful blonde glory. Her left eye was still a little swollen from her battle with bitch on his behalf. Her beautiful legs were tucked up underneath her on the bed. The bane of his existence for so long, now he wondered how he had gotten through his undead life without her.

  
  


Buffy watched him as he stalked towards. Like a cat, very graceful, but all male. She stood to meet his embrace with open arms.

  
  


As Spike held her tight, he sensed something was a little off. The little bit never ran off that fast. She was your typical obnoxious little sister. Always around, never gettin' the hint you just wanted to be left alone. Spike started to turn his head to kiss her, when he saw the half packed bag on the floor.

  
  


"Going on a trip, luv?" Spike asked in an accusing tone.

  
  


She had known the instant he'd seen the bag. His entire body had tensed. Time to downplay.

  
  


"Don't worry. It's just Slayer stuff." She said and went to pick up the bag.

  
  


"Really? What kind of nasties are we facing, and why would you need a change of knickers to do it?" He said, sarcastically, with a hint of anger underneath.

  
  


She hated it when her used that high and mighty tone.

  
  


"WE aren't. I am. Angel called." She stated matter of factly, tensing for the outburst to come.

  
  


Silence. God, she hated his silence. Especially since normally, he couldn't shut up. She had gotten up to fish through her closet when she felt his eyes bore into her back.

  
  


"Don't look at me like that. You know I have to go."

  
  


"Do I?" Spike snapped.

  
  


"Spike. Don't start with me." She said evenly. "You know he wouldn't call if he could handle it himself."

  
  


"Oh, bloody hell." Spike roared as he started to pace. "Yes, something the great Angeles, scourge of Europe can't handle. We should all quake with fear."

  
  


"Shsh. Dawn is trying to sleep, and you're being ridiculous." Buffy whispered, walking over to the door to shut it.

  
  


"I'M being ridiculous? Ha!" Spike exclaimed.

  
  


"Yes, and if you must know little green eyed man. NOT attractive. At all." She said.

  
  


"I'll have you know he happens to be a friend of mine, and he's gotten a bad wrap s'all. Besides, I'm not jealous." Spike whined.

  
  


Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Spike. This doesn't change the fact that I'm still going." She challenged.

  
  


"Fine." he said as he walked towards the door. "I'll be back in twenty minutes. Be ready." Spike snarled as he strolled out.

  
  


"Yeah, some vacation from the Hellmouth this will be. Someone just kill me now. They say third times the charm." Buffy sighed as she flopped on her bed.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Angel stalked down the steps cursing hard headed women. He knew where she had gone. Same place she always went when she wanted to pout. There she sat, as he entered the room, glaring at paperwork she had no intention of doing. Angel paused for a moment, staring at her. God, she was beautiful with deep brown eyes and straight auburn hair that never stayed where she wanted it to. If it could, it would take his breath away every time he looked at her.

  
  


She sat up straighter in her chair when he walked in. Even though he was a vampire, he was still a typical man. Never knew when to just leave it alone. She felt his eyes on her, as she often did. Usually, she didn't mind. Okay, who was she foolin', the majority of the time she loved it. Right now, though, she wanted to sulk in peace.

  
  


"Cordelia?" Angel started, shoving his hands deep in his pocket..

  
  


"So, where's she going to sleep? Or do I have to ask?" she snapped as she turned to glare at him. "Seeing as how she's the only one you'll let near your bed, or any where else for that matter."

  
  


At that, Angel lost his temper. He walked towards her, seemingly to take only a few strides to get there. He grabbed Cordy by her arms and dragged her up, shaking her slightly. 

  
  


"Dammit, Cordelia. I care about you. But I can't give you what you want!"

  
  


"You could if you really wanted to. You could control it if you wanted." She said heatedly.

  
  


They stood their glaring into each others eyes, passion and desire meeting the same. Suddenly, with a low primitive growl, Angel dragged her towards him to claim her mouth.

  
  


Cordelia let out a low moan as his tongue assaulted her. He'd let go of her arms to possessively grab her waist. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him down, greedy for more.

  
  


Angel moaned, deep in his chest and lifted her off the ground. Cordy wrapped her long legs around his lean waist and held on for dear life as the kiss swept them away.

  
  


Cordelia broke away and started placing hot kisses down Angel's face and neck. Then, out of pure instinct and lust, Cordy sank he blunt teeth into Angel's neck.

  
  


Angel lost all sense in that moment. In one fluid motion, his arm swept over the desk, clearing the contents to the floor, all the while never letting her slip. They fell onto the desk, both with a grunt.

  
  


Angel worked his way down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Cordelia desperately pulled at his shirt, trying to feel the skin underneath. Angel broke away from her so she pull the offending garment from him and toss it to the floor. Cordy ran her hands down his muscular back, treasuring the coolness.

  
  


Angel looked deep into her eyes. "There's no going back." he growled huskily. Her only answer was to drag him down and assail him with another kiss.

  
  


Angel was lost in her. He'd let his passion go to far to turn back. He tried undoing the buttons of her shirt, losing the battle halfway through, finally just ripping the garment the rest of the way. Buttons scattered allover the floor. He began kissing his way down her throat, working his way to her lace covered breast. He was so far gone, he almost didn't"t hear her scream of pain. Almost.

  
  


Angel quickly stood up, thinking to himself, Oh god, I've bitten her and din''t realize it.

  
  


Cordy fell to the floor the instant she was released, grabbing her head. Angel immediately dropped to his knees, pulling Cordy up, trying to find the source of her pain.

  
  


"Angel. . ." Cordy moaned, as she continued to hold her head.

  
  


As Angel pulled her closer, searching for signs of obvious pain, he finally realized she was having a vision.

  
  


***

  
  


Lilith chuckled as she kicked the bloody, mutilated corpse to the side. She had let the vision go. After all, the girl could only take so much. Her Angeles never ceased to amaze her. She thought about the scene she had happily interrupted. Her childe always managed to find the feisty little humans. Oh well, it didn't matter. That just made them all the more interesting to play with. Lilith started to descend the dark staircase to find her prince. They had many more plans to make.

  
  


***

  
  


Cordelia moved her head and let out a groan. God, her head hurt. She opened her eyes carefully. She was in a dark room. Panic rose up in her heart. Was she in the same dark room that was in her vision. Lately, her visions had been so real, she had a hard time realizing when they were over. She sat up, grabbing her head as the pain subsided. Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she searched the room. She knew Angel was close, his scent was all around her.

  
  


"Angel?" she called quietly. Movement came from behind her. Cordelia quickly turned, groaning as the room began to spin. "Ooh." She moaned.

  
  


"Are you okay?" Angel asked quietly, coming to sit next to her on the bed. He gently started to rub her back.

  
  


"Yeah, other than the construction team working over time in my head.. I'm fine." She answered. She noticed that she had one of Angel's shirts on, and shifted uncomfortably as Angel continued to rub her back.

  
  


Angel stopped, and dropped his hand. "Cordelia, I. . " he started.

  
  


"Please. Don't." Cordy said as she put a finger to his lips. She leaned in to kiss him.

  
  


"Cordy." Angel said again, gently holding her arms.

  
  


"What?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. She searched deep and read his answer there. Cordy stood up and paced, hating all the feelings coursing through her.

  
  


Angel watched as her emotions played across her face. She looked so small as his shirt engulfed her. He'd been so scared when she started screaming. He had really thought that he had hurt her. Cordelia, for some time now, had had the ability to make him lose all control and brain thought. However, that couldn't keep happening though. One of these times there wouldn't be an interruption and then all hell would break loose. That, he could never let happen.

  
  


"We can't let that happen again, Cordelia." Angel said. When he looked up, his heart dropped into his stomach at the pain in her eyes. Then, with a flash, it was gone replaced by the anger that was flashing there now.

  
  


"We shouldn't do that again? If I recall, you're the one who started that whole clear the desk and throw me down thing." Cordy snapped as a shiver went through her at the memory.

  
  


"I know. I'm sorry It won't happen again." Angel said soberly.

  
  


Cordy let out a yell of pure frustration. "How can you do that? Just go from all violent and animal growling to oh, sorry Cordy. I won't happen again." She shouted.

  
  


"I've had about two ours to calm down. Are you going to tel me about the vision?" He asked.

  
  


"Oh, don't you dare." She said evenly, as she started pacing again. "Don't you dare change the subject on me."

  
  


"I'm not trying to change the subject, but I would like to know what caused the, well. . . you know." Angel said, as he tried to wipe the image of Cordelia's body wrapped around him. Cordy made a very unladylike noise as she rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

  
  


"Whatever." She growled.

  
  


"Look, Cordy" Angel started, then they both heard the knock on the door.

  
  


Angel got up and started walking to the door.

  
  


"Perfect. Now what?" Cordy muttered as sh followed Angel out.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  


Why are you knocking on the door, pet." Spike asked, as he came up behind Buffy.

  
  


"Because it's just rude otherwise." Buffy snapped. She was tired and it had been a long trip. She wasn't looking forward to the pissing contest that would ensue the minute Spike and Angel came into contact. She would really have to do something about that insecurity thing, she thought as she looked at the grinning vampire.

  
  


They both turned as the front door opened.

  
  


"Buffy. . .You brought Spike." Angel said, a little surprised. He moved to the side to let the Slayer in.

  
  


"Didn't think I was going to let her come alone, did ya?" Spike said sarcastically as he tried to enter. "What'd ya do, Peaches. Have an uninvite spell done?" Spike asked as he tried to enter again.

  
  


"Don't be stupid. You know you don't need to be invited into a vampire's home." Angel said dryly as he walked up to embrace Buffy.

  
  


"Hello. Stuck. Tell me to come in Angel, and stop doing that!" Spike said in frustration, glaring darkly.

  
  


Buffy looked over Angels shoulder and rolled her eyes, letting go of the older vampire.

  
  


"Quit clowning around, Spike." Buffy sighed with a hint of irritation in her voice.

  
  


"I'm not." Spike whined.

  
  


Cordelia was walking down the steps, watching the scene. "Oh, for God sakes." She muttered. "Come in Spike." And with these words, Spike entered and shut the door. He walked over to Buffy with a knowing smile as realization sunk in.

  
  


"Angel left to follow Cordy to the living room.

  
  


"Thought you said this was Angel's place?" Spike whispered in Buffy's ear.

  
  


"What? It is." Buffy said as she took in the scene around her. Angel had opened the door shirtless, and Cordy had come down the stairs in a shirt that looked like Angel's.

  
  


"At least, I thought so." She muttered

  
  


"Spike and Buffy followed them into the living room, Spike chuckling to himself. He had already taken in the scene, and with his keen vampire sense detected the smell of arousal. A woman' arousal to be exact. And not his Slayers.

  
  


"Very interestin." Spike said to himself and Buffy. She turned to him and glared.

  
  


"Shut up. It's none of our business." Buffy whispered. Buffy had caught on without the vampire smell. She wasn't blind. Buffy sat down and stared into two pair of brown eyes, smoldering with desire.

  
  


"So," Spike started as the all settled in the living room. "What's got your dander up, Angel? I smell your fear, among other things." Spike stated, smugly as he pointedly looked at Angel.

  
  


Angel glared at Spike with a growl of warning. Spike just looked at his sire and shrugged.

  
  


Buffy, sensing the tension between the two, popped Spike in the back of the head. "Shut up, Spike. Don't be an ass." 

  
  


"No. He's right Buffy. I am afraid." Angel said as he turned his attention to the blonde slayer.

  
  


"Yeah, see. I wasn't being an ass." Spike muttered, still rubbing the back of his head.

  
  


"Ok. Enough with the niceties. Let's get this over with. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." Cordy said, rubbing her head.

  
  


"I'll just bet you do." Spike chuckled under his breath. Buffy turned and glared at him. "Okay. I'll shut up. Just don't hit me again."

  
  


"It all started a few weeks ago." Angel began, only to be interrupted by a hostile Cordelia.

  
  


"Look, I'll tell them since it's been happening to me. Of course, only if that's alright with you, Mr. Always in control." Cordy said dryly.

  
  


Spike and Buffy just stared at the two people before them, neither knowing if the vampire ans the seer were going to kill each other or throw each other on the ground for a porn show. Oh, yes. This would be very interesting, indeed. Spike thought to himself.

  
  


"It started right after we got back from Sunnydale. I started having these dreams. They're very intense. Very real feeling. To the point that I think they are actually happening sometimes." Cordy said, getting quieter towards the end.

  
  


Angel looked at her at the last statement. "You didn't tell me that." He said gently, some of his anger leaving him

  
  


"You didn't ask." She said quietly, avoiding Angels eyes.

  
  


For the first time in the last few weeks, Angel really looked at Cordelia. She looked tired, her eyes slightly sunken in. He'd been so worried about Spike and Buffy since there return, he hadn't really paid attention to Cordy's visions. They had just become the norm with her. The rest of his anger faded away to guilt.

  
  


Great just what he needed. Guilt about his, on top of his other guilt. He was so tired of feeling guilty all the time. Maybe Cordy was right, maybe he should let what was in the past stay in the past. It's not like he could change it. He could only change the present and the future. His present and future which was increasingly becoming wrapped up in the beautiful woman who haunted his dreams.

  
  


Buffy was the first to speak, breaking the awkward silence.

  
  


"Cordy, what do your dreams show you?" She asked, trying to draw the other girls attention.

  
  


Cordy looked up at the petite blonde. She had formed an unusual friendship with the Slayer. Buffy saw defeat in Cordy's eyes. She wanted to reassure her that the would do something. She didn't know what. But something.

  
  


Cordy took a shaky breath, then began.

  
  


"They're horrible. Your basic blood, guts, and mutilation. Bad demon, poor innocent. No different really from my other visions. Except for the real factor. Like there happening to me." Cordy paused, heaving a deep sigh. "Look, can we finish this tomorrow? I'm really tired." She asked, looking down at the floor.

  
  


"Yeah, sure. No reason for the creepies right before bed." Buffy said, trying to lighten the mood.

  
  


Cordelia got up and collected her jacket and purse. Angel stood, having said nothing since his enlightenment.

  
  


"Just point us in the direction of the bedroom, Peaches, and we'll find it." Spike said to Angel. Buffy elbowed him and sent him a warning look. Angel never took his eyes off Cordelia.

  
  


"I'll show you." He said absently.

  
  


"No, don't bother." Buffy said as she watched Angel. She waiting for some kind of flicker of jealousy to flare. Buffy knew the look Angel was giving Cordelia very well. But nothing. She was actually routing for Cordy, hoping she could break the wall centuries of torment had done.

  
  


Funny how ironic the world was, Buffy thought as she went to the former Prom Queen and embraced her, much the way Cordy had done for her when Spike had been kidnaped.

  
  


"We'll fix everything." Buffy whispered as she gave Cordy a knowing look. Cordy stood. Looking a little surprised.

  
  


"Coming, luv?" Spike asked at the bottom of the staircase.

  
  


"Third door on the left." Cordy said as she gazed at Angel.

  
  


"G'night, Ducks." Spike called as the went up the steps.

  
  


****

  
  


Cordy stared at the man in front of. Why couldn't he just let go. She was willing to accept the consequences, but she didn't believe all the 'perfect happiness' crap. She turned and started the door. She still thought she was right and the only curse on Angel was himself. Cordelia grabbed the doorknob, and jerked the door open.

  
  


"Cordelia." Angel called huskily. She stopped. Dammit, she had told herself she wouldn't stop.

  
  


"What." She ground out.

  
  


"You don't have to go, You can just stay here. It's late." Angel said quietly.

  
  


"No, I can't." She whispered defensively.

  
  


"I promise. . . uh, well. I won't happen again."

  
  


"Yeah, well, I can't." She said angrily, and stormed out the door.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  


Buffy was climbing into bed when she heard the front door slam. Followed immediately by Angels' growl of "Dammit. Stubborn woman."

  
  


The sounds of footsteps stomping up the stairs, followed by another slamming door.

  
  


"What was that all about?" Buffy wondered aloud as she snuggled up to Spike.

  
  


"A lover's quarrel, Pet." Spike said as he pulled her closer to nuzzle her ear. "Want to have one so we can make up." he whispered.

  
  


"No. Leave me alone." She said, pushing him playfully. "I'm trying to sleep. I'm tired." She finished, pouting. 

  
  


"Better stop pouting, Pet. You know how I get when you pout." Spike growled. Buffy giggled and threw her arm over his chest.

  
  


"I love you, Fang Face." She sighed contentedly. 

  
  


"I love you to, Slayer." Spike said as he pulled her towards him to kiss her forehead.

  
  


****

  
  
  
  


Damn stubborn man, Cordy thought as she slammed her front door.

  
  


"Hey, Dennis." She called out to her little version of Casper. She stripped her jacket off, throwing it on the chair. Cordy walked into her bedroom, sinking down onto the bed to pull off her boots. That done, she laid back on the bed with a sigh, She hadn't been lying when she said she was exhausted. Her eyes started to drift close as images of Angel, her and a desk played out in her mind.

  
  
  
  


That evening, Angel awoke. He wasn't really in a better mood, just rested. He'd snuck out and followed Cordy home like he usually did when she left in a huff. He really should ask her to move in again, he thought absently, running a hand over his face. Even though he knew what her answer would be. God, she was stubborn and hard headed, but then that was one of things he found most attractive about her. No, Cordelia Chase was definitely a woman who got her own way. Unfortunately, she wanted him, and as much as he would love to give her what she wanted, he couldn't.

  
  


Angel was so lost in thought about the woman who tormented him, he didn't hear the knock on the door.

  
  


"Angel." Buffy said, hesitantly as she opened the door slowly.

  
  


Angel turned his head as the petite blond peeked in. He sat up.

  
  


"Buffy. Come in." He said.

  
  


"I just came to see if you were awake." She said as she shifted from foot to foot in the doorway.

  
  


"Yeah. Just wasn't ready to get out of bed. Come in. Sit down." He said, watching her unease.

  
  


Buffy walked towards the chair opposite him and sank into it. Angel watched her. This was the girl he had given up so much for. Actually, as he watched her pull her feet up in the chair he realized there were only traces of that girl left. Her face was the same, beautiful, but the eyes were different. Lost was the innocense that used to be there. Gone now were the unsure movements of and awkward teenager. Replacing them now was the confidence and grace of a woman. Angel took a moment to mourn the loss, but he was glad.

  
  


She was a loved woman, and he could see it in her eyes. Of course, Spike of all people puzzled him, but he guessed he could see it. Spike was good for her. He had that 'tell it like it is' personality. He felt no shame or remorse for the thing he'd done. It was part of who and what he was, plain and simple.

  
  


"Where's Spike?" Angel asked as his thoughts turned towards his childe.

  
  


"Oh. He's still asleep." She said, a soft smile touching her lips. "Although everyone else is here."

  
  


"Cordelia's here?" Angel said as he started to get up.

  
  


"No." Buffy answered, hesitantly. 

  
  


"Oh." Angel mouthed as he sat back down, staring at his hands.

  
  


"Do you think it's Lilith?" Buffy asked, with a slight tremor in her voice.

  
  


"Don't think. I know." Angel said quietly, looking up from his hands.

  
  


Buffy looked at Angel with panic in her eyes. She stood and started to pace.

  
  


"Great. Psycho Queen Vamp at your service.": Buffy muttered. Angel stood, making her pause in her movement.

  
  


"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you." Angel apologized, regretting his original decision to call the Slayer.

  
  


"What?" Buffy asked, as she looked up at him. "Angel, I called you. You came. So in turn, you called. I came. You're still my friend, you know." Adding a smile to the last of her statement.

  
  


"She's torturing Cordy." Angel admitted, dejectedly, as he sank back down onto the bed, placing his head in his hands.

  
  


"What does she want?" Buffy asked, sitting next to him and placing a hand on his back.

  
  


Just then, the door burst open, and Spike strolled in.

  
  


"Well, well, well. Lookie what we've got here." Spike said, "I was looking for you, Pet."

  
  


"I was right here, Honey." Buffy said sarcastically as she looked at the blond vampire. "Angel was just telling me he thinks Queen Bitch is behind Cordy's visions." Buffy explained.

  
  


"Good reason for the fear, mate." Spike said to Angel, a chill of fear racing down his spine. He stood for a minute when the realization dawned on him. "So why the bloody hell did you call my slayer?" He growled angrily.

  
  


"Spike." Buffy exclaimed as she walked towards him. She ran her hands over his arms as she tried to calm him down. "Angel needs our help to protect Cordy, and we're going to give it to him. The same way he helped us." She reminded him.

  
  


"No, we're not. He wasn't supposed to help. He was supposed to stop you." He growled, his voice swamped with irritation. "I'm sorry. I feel for the girl an' all. Especially since she's got to deal with this bloke, but I won't stay here and watch you get pummeled again." Spike finished pointedly at Buffy, then turning to glare at Angel.

  
  


"All the more reason you'll stay and watch my butt." She said as she patted his cheek.

  
  


Spike looked confused for a moment and opened his mouth to protest again, but he was drowned out by the slamming of the front door.

  
  


"ANGEL!....ANGEL!" The trio looked at the doorway as the frantic cries continued.

  
  


"That's Cordy. MOVE!" Was all Buffy and Spike heard as the older vampire pushed past them and out of the room.

  
  


The pair looked at each other, then raced out o the room after Angel. They stopped at the top of the stairs to watch the frantic scene play out before them.

  
  


Angel was half way down the stairs, Cordelia was running from room to room screaming Angels' name pushing people out of her way, looking half mad.

  
  


"Cordelia." Angel said in a panic as he got to the bottom of the steps.

  
  


Cordelia spun around when she heard his voice. Her eyes had a slight crazed look to them before recognition took over and she launched at Angel,

  
  


" Oh, God, oh God. You're alive." She said frantically, running shaky hands over his face and arms, reassuring herself that he was real.

  
  


Angel grabbed her, noticing for the first time tears pouring down her face. She was shaking like a leaf, and he pulled her close.

  
  


"What? What, baby?" he whispered urgently.

  
  


"Y-you were there, and it was so good. A-and then it turned." Cordelia stuttered. "I, I couldn't reach you. And it w-was dark. Y-you kept calling me and I couldn't reach you." Cordelia let out a sob and pulled Angel tighter.

  
  


Angel broke the hold and took her face in between his hands, searching her face as Cordy desperately tried to grasp his arms.

  
  


"Baby, I'm fine. Slow down and tell me what happened." Angel said, trying to calm her down. Cordelia stared into his dark eyes, then she went limp, sagging into his arms as she sobbed.

  
  


Angel picked her up and carried her to the couch. He sat down, holding Cordy in his lap, gently rocking her. She laid her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck as she pulled him closer. Angel rested his cheek against her hair, steadily crooning quiet words.

  
  


Fred ran towards the kitchen, calling out "I'll make tea."

  
  


"Be a luv ad put something with a kick in it for her." Spike said as he and Buffy passed her on their way into the living room. Spike sat in the chair opposite Angel and Cordy while Buffy sat on the coffee table directly on front of them. Buffy laid a gentle hand on Cordy's leg, noticing the quiver still there.

  
  


"Honey, what happened?" She asked quietly.

  
  


Fred walked back with the tray, placing it on the table next to Buffy. She picked up the mug she'd made for her friend and handed it to Angel.

  
  


"Thanks, Fred." Angel smiled at her as he took the mug. He nudged Cordy with his shoulder. "Here, drink this."

  
  


Cordelia sat up, taking a shaky breath before accepting the mug. She took a sip and grimaced as the hot liquid and whiskey burned down her throat.

  
  


"Better?" Angel asked, rubbing her back.

  
  


"No," she coughed. "I hate whiskey." Angel relaxed a little when he heard some of the spunk back in her voice. Anything was better than the panic and fear that he had heard earlier.

  
  


"So, what happened, luv?" Spike asked, calmly.

  
  


Cordelia looked up and glanced at everyone in the room, intently watching her. She looked back down at the mug in her hands.

  
  


"I don't really want to talk about it." She replied quietly.

  
  


"Cordelia. I really think you should. If Lilith is on the move again, we really need to know." Wesley said.

  
  


"Lilith?" Cordy gasped, panic seizing her voice again. Her eyes locked with Angels, seeing the truth there. She leapt up in an outrage.

  
  


"You knew?" She said in a quiet accusing tone.

  
  


"Not exactly."

  
  


"You're lying. I can see it in your face."

  
  


"Alright. I knew Lilith was here. I swear I didn't know she was behind your dreams until recently. I thought maybe the Power's were giving them to you." Angel said, rising to his feet.

  
  


Cordy stood staring at him in silence. Angel saw the utter shock fade away to hurt. He took a step towards her, but she flinched. She then turned and ran out of the room. Her footsteps the only thing breaking the silence.

  
  


Angel took a few steps towards the stairs.

  
  


"I wouldn't if I were you." Buffy said. Angel turned to look at her.

  
  


"I can't just leave it like this. I have to explain."

  
  


"You know. I don't understand how you could live so long and not learn a thing about woman." Angel shot her a confused look. Buffy shook her head, getting up and moving towards him. "Okay, terms you can understand. Follow Cordy. Bad. Stay down here. Good." She placed her hand on his arm. "Let me go." She looked at him reassuringly. Angel put his head down and nodded.

  
  


"She'll be in my room." He said quietly. Buffy nodded and headed up the stairs.

  
  


Cordelia was pacing back and forth in his room. How could he, she thought. They were supposed to tell each other everything. They worked together, trust was imperative. Well, in all fairness, he didn't lie. He just didn't tell her. But he had told Wesley. Buffy probably knew. She was so tired of him treating her like a china doll, like she would break.

  
  


Sure, she wasn't a demon or the Slayer, but she had a backbone. She'd managed to keep herself alive when she was running a round the Hellmouth. She'd staked a few vampires. Sometimes she just wished, oh, better not to wish the. He'd really be pissed. Damn, she hated men. Vampires, human, demons, they were all the same.

  
  


That's where Buffy found her. Pacing to and fro, muttering to herself. 

  
  


"Suck, don't they?" Cordelia turned at the sound of Buffy's voice.

  
  


"I hope he didn't send yo up here to defend him, cuz, I don't want to hear it." Cordy said, glaring at the smaller woman. Buffy looked at the hostile woman standing in front of her and shook her head. God, she hoped she hadn't been like this when her and Spike had been on Lilith's to do list.

  
  


"No, actually. I stopped him from coming up here." Buffy said, as she strolled over to the bed and sat down.

  
  


"Idiot."

  
  


"That's what I told him. Not in those exact words. I used small ones, so he could understand. You know, Follow, bad. Stay, good.."

  
  


Cordelia snickered. "I bet he liked that."

  
  


"Don't know. I didn't stick around. Cordelia, " Buffy started, turning serious. "He thought he was doing a good thing. He can't help it he's a man, flawed by nature."

  
  


"I know." Cordelia sighed as she sank into the chair. "But it hurt he didn't trust me."

  
  


"It's not a bout trust, Cord. It's his own stupid way of trying to protect you. Kind of like 'Me big strong man. MUST protect stupid whimpering woman.'" Buffy said, pounding on her chest for emphasis.

  
  


Cordy snorted and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, then laid her head on the back of the chair.

  
  


"What does she want, Buffy?"

  
  


"I don't know. But I do know that we aren't going to find out anything by hanging around here."

  
  


"You're right." Cordy said, jumping up with renewed energy. "I'll jump in the shower, then maybe we can patrol."

  
  


"Yeah, anything's better than sitting and waiting for psycho bitch to decide it's playtime." Buffy said, as she got up to leave the room.

  
  


"She already has." Cordy said, pointedly. The look she gave Buffy sent a chill down her spine.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 2

HELL HATH NO FURY PT2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lilith chuckled to herself as sh thought, how interesting. So the seer wanted to be a vampire. Those two pets would provide her with some much needed excitement. Especially that little imp that Angeles was panting over. If only he knew what was in that little head of hers, my wouldn't he be surprised. 

  
  


Be careful what you wish for, my pet she thought as she went to find her dark prince, you might just get it.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  


Buffy walked down the steps, listening to the heated argument as she descended.

  
  


"That doesn't explain anything, poofster." Spike snarled.

  
  


"I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, Spike. I can see now that it was a mistake." Angel shot back.

  
  


"You're damn right it was. We're leaving, as soon as Buffy comes down."

  
  


"Fine. I'll send Cordy with you.""

  
  


"Oh, bleedin' Christ. Why? So the bitch can follow us? I don't bloody think so."

  
  


Angel stalked towards Spike, his demon coming out as he advanced. He grabbed Spike by the front of the shirt, pulling the younger vampire as inch from his face.

  
  


"Yes, you will."

  
  


The younger vampire let his own demon out, grabbing Angel back.

  
  


"No, I 'm not."

  
  


"This is gonna be messy." Gunn said, watching the vampiric power struggle.

  
  


Buffy walked in on the scene, taking in the game faces and glares. The group was just standing around, looking on with unease.

  
  


"Looks like two little boys I know need a time out." She quipped as she muscled her way in between the two. When they tried to advance upon each other again, she took action. Shoving Angel first, sending him into the couch, then turning towards Spike and pushing him into the chair.

  
  


"I thought I told you to play nice." She said pointedly to Spike.

  
  


"We're leaving, Slayer. NOW!" Spike said, as he stood grabbing her wrist. Buffy could hear the fear in his voice.

  
  


Buffy kicked Spike's feet out from under him, sending him crashing back into the chair.

  
  


"Oh, honey, that's so cute. But you promised you'd save the caveman routine for the bedroom."

  
  


"I mean. We're out of here." He growled.

  
  


"So do I." She said, straddling his lap, pinning him to the chair. "I know you're scared. But I'm staying to help my friend Cordelia." Spike opened his mouth to object. "And", she said quickly before he could get a word out, " You're staying because I'm not letting you out of my sight with Lilith running around." 

  
  


Buffy slowly got up. "Stay." Spike started to get up. "No. Stay." She said, giving him a warning look.

  
  


Then, Buffy turned her attention to Angel.

  
  


"And you. Big trouble, mister." Angel opened his mouth to protest. "Shut up. I don't want to hear it. Cordy and I are going to patrol." She held both her hands out when both men went to object. "Hush. Not listening. You two are going to stay here until you can work this macho thing out or else." She looked at each of them, driving her point home. "I'll make dust bunnies out of you myself and save Bitch Queen the trouble."

  
  


"And I'll help." Cordy said, coming down the steps.

  
  


"Ready." Buffy said, walking towards her and picking up her slayer bag.

  
  


"Absolutely." Cordy agreed, with a look of determination on her face.

  
  


"You boys play nice." They chimed together as they walked towards the door. Never once looking back, knowing their words would be heeded.

  
  


"Do we have far to go?" Buffy asked as she looked over at Cordelia.

  
  


"It's okay." Cordy answered with a smile as she held up a set of keys. "I've got Angel's car keys. And mine."

  
  


Buffy let out a snort of laughter. "I guess if they are going to follow, their going to have to get cozy on Spike's bike."

  
  


"It'll be good for them." Cordy giggled, feeling better than she had in days.

  
  


The two women hopped in the car and peeled off into the night, neither knowing what they were in for.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  


"Well, nancy boy. You sit here if you want to, but I'm going after them." Spike snapped as he got up, pulling on his duster.

  
  


"I'm going with you. Let me go get my keys." Angel replied, heading up the stairs. A few minutes later he returned, irritation written across his face.

  
  


"What?" Spike asked.

  
  


"She took my keys."

  
  


Spike snorted. "You're gonna have to do better keepin' that one in line, Peaches."

  
  


"Yeah, like you keep Buffy in line, caveboy?" Angel snapped as he headed for the door.

  
  


Spike's eyes shot daggers at his back, then a thought struck him and he smirked. "Well, dad, it looks like you'll be riding bitch." Spike laughed as he walked out the door.

  
  


This is going to be a long night, Angel thought to himself.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  


Cordy and Buffy walked side by side through the cemetery, each with a stake in their hand.

  
  


"What do you think she wants, Buff?" Cordelia asked, scanning the area with her eyes.

  
  


"I don't know. She seemed to be playing her own sick version of the dating game with me and Spike." Buffy said, a feeling of unease washing over her. "The problem is with her, you're just not gonna know until she wants you too. Cordy, do you have. . ."

  
  


"The feeling we're being watched?" the dark haired girl finished, as she turned around quickly. She saw a dark shadow move behind them.

  
  


"Yeah." Buffy agreed quietly, her slayer sense going into overdrive.

  
  


The two girls continued to walk, searching their perimeter with their eyes.

  
  


"Do you think maybe it's Angel and Spike?" Cordy' asked hopefully.

  
  


"No. I know when Laurel and Hardy are around. It's definitely not them." Buffy brought her stake up closer, preparing to use it.

  
  


Cordy kept catching a glimpse of movement, but it was too dark to see.

  
  


"Buffy, I think we're being surrounded." Cordy stated as she saw the first vampire step into the moonlight.

  
  


"Funny, this isn't what I had in mind when I imagined being surrounded by men." Buffy said dryly. "Are you ready, there gonna move.?"

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


The first vampire lunged at Cordy. She waited until he was close, the stuck her foot out to trip him. Three more came out and advanced on her.

  
  


Buffy sent a roundhouse kick to the first. The second leapt towards her. She caught him in mid air, tossing him to the ground, plunging her stake into his heart before moving onto the next.

  
  


Buffy sent kicks, punches and stakes, but more kept coming. She briefly thought of her and Spike's fight outside the Bronze not to long ago, and frantically started to search for Cordy. She saw the brunette quickly running from two. She turned and staked one and kicked the other before starting to run again.

  
  


Spike and Angel were walking through the cemetery glaring at each other. "Ya know, you coulda' killed me if I'd needed to breathe." Spike complained.

  
  


"Well, you took the corner like that on purpose. You were trying to throw me off." Angel spat back.

  
  


"I don't see what that girl sees in you? You whine to much." Spike said. "And, another thing. ." but Spike was cut off by Angels' hand covering his mouth.

  
  


"Sh. Listen." Angel stopped, so Spike stopped, knocking Angel's hand down.

  
  


"Oh, bloody hell." Spike muttered as he took off towards the sound of the scream.

  
  


"Cordy!" Angel cried as he took off in hot pursuit after the blonde vampire.

  
  


They are going to die, thought Buffy as she threw another vampire over her head and staked it. She was still looking for Cordy when she noticed a path being cleared through the hordes of vamps. She saw Angel and Spike fighting their way over to her. 'Bout damned time. She thought as she got knocked to the ground, hitting her head on a gravestone.

  
  


Cordy was throwing jabs at on of the vampires. Dodging the ones getting thrown back. God, she was glad she had sparred with Angel, she thought as she dodged another swing. Then she was grabbed from behind. She struggled to get away, putting her feet up to stop the vampire advancing towards her, pushing him across the ground. The one that held her lost it's footing and she managed to free herself.

  
  


"Cordelia!" She looked up at the sound of her name, never seeing the blow that came slicing through her side. Cordy clutched her side and dropped to her knees.

  
  


"Cordy." Angel started knocking the vampires away in earnest now. His rage surfacing as did his demon. He was sending vampires flying with simply a touch. As he reached Cordelia, he picked her up. She let out a sharp yelp of pain.

  
  


"Can you run?' he asked.

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"Good. Run."

  
  


They took off, Angel clearing the way, half dragging her.

  
  


"Where's Buffy?"

  
  


"Spike's got her."

  
  


Buffy lay on the ground, dazed for a minute, her head spinning. She looked up to see Spike reaching down for her.

  
  


"Get up, Slayer." Spike said as he threw another punch at the vampire charging them. Buffy grabbed for his hand and he pulled her up.

  
  


"Run!" he yelled, as he tossed another vampire away from them, breaking it's neck in the process.

  
  


Buffy took off with Spike hot on her heels. They ran into Angel and Cordy on their way to the motorcycle. Angel was carrying Cordy.

  
  


"What happened." Buffy yelled, seeing her friend's blood stained shirt.

  
  


"Later." Angel said as he placed Cordy in the car. He leapt over her and behind the steering wheel.

  
  


Spike hopped on the bike, gunning the engine as Buffy climbed on behind him. As they sped away, Buffy heard

  
  


"Let them go." More in her head then out loud. She turned to glance back, seeing Lilith. A shiver ran down her spine as she watched a dark familiar figure come to stand next to the vampiress.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  


Why did you let them go?" the dark figure asked.

  
  


"Because, darling. What you fail to realize is that William and Angeles are willing to gladly lay down their lives for them." Lilith answered. She turned away from the retreating figures, preparing to leave.

  
  


"I grow impatient with your games, Lilith. Why didn't you tell me the Slayer was here?' Dracula snapped, starting to lose his patience.

  
  


"What does it matter? She's here now, and now you know. We'll have another opportunity to grab them, Vlad. Be patient." Lilith replied, ice in her voice.

  
  


Vlad stormed over to her, grabbing her by her throat, pulling her off the ground. "I need the Slayer."

  
  


"I'm not fond of your obsession with the girl." Lilith replied, shoving him away from her.

  
  


"I need a woman who will actually inflict pain when it's meant to." Vlad said haughtily as he glared down at Lilith.

  
  


Lilith lost her temper, anger that men had feared since the beginning of time flashed through her glittering green eyes. She glided over to Dracula, gripping his shirt and putting him over her head..

  
  


"Need I remind you again who you are dealing with, Vlad?" she asked icily, her eyes boring into him. Vlad felt the heat start to rise, feeling as if he would combust at any moment. "No harm has been done to you because no harm was intended. A situation easily remedied if you ever are to be so bold as to try and replace me." And with that, she dropped him top the ground. Lilith turned and glided gracefully to the waiting limo.

"Come, Pet." She crooned. Her smiling face met his icy glare. "Sunrise is coming." She added as she climbed into the car.

  
  


****

  
  
  
  


Angel burst through the front door, Cordy in tow. Buffy and Spike right behind them.

  
  


"Oh my God, Cordelia." Wesley said, jumping up from his desk.

  
  


Angel placed her gently on the couch. He tried to lift her shirt to look at the wound but she smacked his hand away.

  
  


"Cordy, I have to look at it." Angel said in frustration. He went for her again. Her answer this time was a punch in the face. Angel let out a growl of frustration as the others filed into the room.

  
  


"Buffy, Spike grab her hands and ankles."

  
  


Buffy grabbed Cordy's wrists as Spike gripped the girls ankles. Angel straddled her waist to stop her bucking.

  
  


Wesley rushed out of the room and reentered with a needle. Cordelia had been screaming and when she Wesley, she screamed louder, trying to shove Angel off with her hips.

  
  


"What's that for?" Angel asked uneasily as Wesley walked over and slipped the needle into Cordelia's arm.

  
  


"It will calm her. Put her to sleep." Wesley replied as the girls fighting slowed. Spike and Buffy let go of her cautiously. Cordelia looked at Angel and smiled pleasantly. Her gaze slipped over his shoulder and she frowned. "Hey, loser," she said before drifting off to sleep.

  
  


Everyone turned in the direction she had frowned.

  
  


"Hey guys. What's up?" Xander asked, grinning sheepishly.

  
  


Angel dismissed him with a glare and got off of Cordy. Spike rolled his eyes and walked over to examine the wound with Angel.

  
  


"What are you doing here? Never mind, I don't want to know yet. How is she?" Buffy said as she walked over to the other side of Spike.

  
  


"Looks like just a surface wound." Angel said with a sigh of relief, lightly running his fingers over the gashes on her otherwise flawless skin.

  
  


"All that for some scratches?" Buffy asked

  
  


"Well, luv," Spike started as he wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist, "you see, vampire scratches burn like the dickens on humans. Lotsa blood too."

  
  


"Not true. I get them all the time and they don't bother me." Buffy replied.

  
  


"You're not exactly human, are you?" Spike said as he smirked down at her. Buffy shot him a look. "I mean you being the Slayer and all." Spike quickly finished, putting his hands in his pockets, whistling as he walked away. Buffy glared after him.

  
  


"I'm going to take her upstairs." Angel started as he gingerly lifted her off the couch. "Fred, can you bring some disinfectant, please?"

  
  


"Yeah," Fred answered quickly, running off the grab the bottle.

  
  


The rest of the group watched them go.

  
  


"Dead boy and her Royal Bitchiness. Now there's a match made in hell." Xander said offhandedly.

  
  


"Shut up, Xander." Buffy said as she turned to look at him. "Why are you here, and what happened to your face?" She finished as she took notice of the bruises.

  
  


"Willow." Xander said, sadly. All thoughts turned to their broken friend. "She wigged out, again. You know, the fact that both my best friends are girls I'm okay with. The fact that they can both toss me around like a rag doll? So not liking that." He finished.

  
  


"Why?" Buffy asked, concern crossing her face. She looked tired, so Spike pulled her into his lap in the chair where he had been sitting.

  
  


"She tried to make this thing a permanent part of my body." He said, producing a disk from his pocket. "She said that if I didn't bring the disk to L. A. and give it to Wes-man, she'd find a way to debug Captain Peroxide there," he said as he nodded towards Spike, "And lock me in a room with him."

  
  


A big grin spread across Spike's face. "Always did have a fondness for Red." He said slowly as he eyeballed Xander.

  
  


"Hey, hey, Buff. Make junior stop sizing me up for a happymeal." Xander cried, indignantly.

  
  


"Spike. Stop intimidating Xander." She said, trying to sound cross.

  
  


"Thanks, that was believable. I was scared for him." Xander said dryly.

  
  


"Uhm, Xander. What's on this disk?" Wesley asked, coming up and taking it.

  
  


"Dunno. But Wills was pretty pressed for you to have." He said, shrugging.

  
  


"Well, I'll go take a look at it." Wesley finished, going to the computer, disk in hand.

  
  


"Well, I'm going to bed. My head still hurts." Buffy said, rising. Buffy started for the stair, dragging Spike by the arm.

  
  


Xander watched them go. "I have just one word for that. Eeew."

  
  


"I know what you mean." Gunn replied.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  


Angel had changed Cordelia's bloody clothes and put her in another one of his t-shirts. He'd cleaned up her wound, ad now was getting ready for sleep himself. He slipped on a pair of sweat pants, and climbed into bed next to her.

  
  


Angel propped his head up on is hand and watched her. She looked so peaceful, he thought as he ran a finger down her cheek. What was he going to do? He loved her. He couldn't deny it anymore, but he couldn't make her pay for it. And either way you looked at it, she would pay. Angel laid his head down and pulled her closer. His eyes drifted closed as Dawn approached.

  
  


****

  
  


Spike flopped on the bed. He was tired, but he wasn't going to be allowed to sleep. A fight was coming, he felt it.

  
  


Buffy walked up behind Spike and yanked her jacket off. She'd been thinking all the way back. She knew who that figure had been and so did Spike.

  
  


"Come on, luv. Let's get this over with." Spike said, as he laid back on the bed, watching her move around the room. Yeah she was good and mad, he thought when she pulled off her shirt and ripped it in the process.

  
  


"Nothing. It's nothing." she said. Spike held up his hand and started counting off. When he got to the last finger, he pointed at Buffy. On cue, she exploded.

  
  


"You knew, didn't you?"

  
  


"What part was it that I knew? The part that he's still around and not a pile of dust, or the part that he's here?"

  
  


Buffy turned to glare at him. Spike just rolled his eyes. "You know I'm getting tired of that look."

  
  


"You've known he was alive since Sunnydale." she accused. "In the dream, when I said I killed him. You made a face. I didn't get it then, but oh boy. I do now." She advanced towards the bed, her face flushed with anger.

  
  


Spike grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him. He stared into her beautiful face, tenderly brushing the hair away.

  
  


"Buffy, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to go off half-cocked after him. He's hard to kill with all that Lilith blood running through him. He's not crazy because she 'wills' it that way."

  
  


"You should have told me." She persisted, pouting.

  
  


"And ruin my chance of hearing those three little words fall from your lips. Not bloody likely." He said as he began tickling her.

  
  


She giggled and pushed on him.

  
  


"I'm still mad at you." She said, her pout returning.

  
  


"Give us a kiss and I'll make it up to you." Spike leaned in to do just that.

  
  


****

  
  


Angel was lost in a blissful dream involving Cordy, him and a moonlit beach. They had just tumbled onto the sand when he heard a creak. He lifted his head, game face on when Wesley entered.

  
  


"Angel. Are you awake?' Wesley whispered. He took a step back when he saw the glittering gold eyes.

  
  


Angel caught Wesley's scent, and slipped back into his human mask.

"You shouldn't sneak in when one of us is sleeping, Wes. It could get you killed."

  
  


"I think you should come downstair." Wesley said, as his fear subsided. "There's something I think you need to hear."

  
  


Angel glanced down at the peacefully sleeping Cordelia, then hesitantly got out of bed. He followed Wesley out of the room and down the steps.

  
  


"This better be good." Angel muttered, casting a backwards glance at the stairs. "What?" Angel said as he walked over to Wesley's desk.

  
  


"I think I know what Willow so desperately wanted us to see." Angel just stared at the former watcher, waiting for him to continue. "This disk contains the curse that gave you your soul. The full one and the revised one."

  
  


"That's what was so important. . .wait. What do you mean revised one?" Angel asked.

  
  


"I called Willow, and apparently she used the second one because she couldn't translate some of the original. If my translations are correct, basically the 'perfect happiness' clause was removed." Wesley paused, waiting for the news to sink in.

  
  


"So, what does this mean?"

  
  


"It means, that you can't lose your soul. At least not that way."

  
  


Angel stood in stony silence for a minute. Then, a slow smile started to spread across his face. He grabbed Wesley's face between his hands and laid a big, smacking kiss on him, then turned to rush upstairs.

  
  


Spike was coming down the stairs, disoriented from sleep. He glared at Angel as he bounded up the stairs, a big stupid grin on his face.

  
  


"What the hell do you have to be so hap. . ." Spike started, only to be interrupted by another loud kiss Angel gave out. Spike stared in stunned silence after his sire, and Angel continued up the stairs.

  
  


"What the bloody hell is wrong with him." Spike growled. Buffy giggled from behind him.

  
  


"What can I say, honey. You just inspire warm and fuzzy feelings." she laughed as she continued down the stairs.

  
  


"Ha, bloody, ha." Spike called out after her.

  
  


Angel opened the door to his room slowly. He peeked in, waiting to see Cordy's beautiful face in sleep. He entered the room to see an empty bed. He walked towards the bathroom.

  
  


"Cordy?' Angel called, softly. No answer, and no light shining from under the door. Angel looked around the room, a puzzled from crossing his face. That's when he noticed the open window. He started towards it, when a piece of paper on her pillow caught his attention. Silently, he unfolded it and read it.

  
  


You're safe now. I'm sorry.

Love C-----

  
  
  
  


Angel reread the letter slowly, shaking his head." No he thought.

  
  


"NO! DAMMIT!"

  
  


Buffy, Spike and Wesley looked up at the roar. Wesley had been updating them on the recent events. They all started towards the stairs when Angel came flying down.

  
  


"She's gone." He stated flatly, handing the note to Buffy. She scanned it quickly.

  
  


"Well, we'll have to go get her." Buffy turned to head back upstairs to dress.

  
  


"You know this is what Lilith wants. Do I always have to be the voice of reason?"

  
  


"Spike. I can't leave her." Angel looked at his childe, torment swimming in his dark eyes.

  
  


Spike saw the anguish and understood the need to protect. "Oh, bloody hell. Give me five minutes." He sighed. They were going to regret this, he thought as he went to go change.

  
  


Five minutes later, the trio returned to the downstairs. Looks of determination set on their faces. Xander rounded the corner, preparing to share his finds from his outing with Gunn, when he stopped in his tracks, looking at the three.

  
  


"Okay, let me just say. So glad I'm on your side." Xander quipped.

  
  


"What, Xander?" Buffy asked as she started inserting stakes into her jacket.

  
  


"We know where she is." Xander stated proudly.

  
  


"Where?" the two vampires said together.

  
  


"There's and old house, er, more like mansion really. It's a few mile from here."

  
  


"The one on the hill?"

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"Let's go." Buffy said, as she started for the door.

  
  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  


Cordelia entered the candlelit room and looked around. She opened her mouth to call out, but quickly shut it when Lilith came in.

  
  


The two women sized each other up, Lilith intently watching the dark haired girl.

  
  


"I must admit, you and the slayer are stunning creatures. I give my boys a lot of credit." Lilith said as she glided towards Cordelia.

  
  


"They're not 'your' boys. You just don't seem to inspire the warm and fuzzies." Cordy snipped.

  
  


"And arrogant, the both of you."

  
  


Dracula entered the room. "They have arrived."

  
  


Cordy's head snapped up and she turned to glare at Lilith. "You said you would leave them alone."

  
  


"No, I said they wouldn't be harmed." Lilith corrected as she grabbed Cordy by the hair. "Much." She whispered in Cordy's ear, dragging her off to another room.

  
  
  
  


Buffy, Angel and Spike walked up the winding staircase towards the front door.

  
  


"Okay. I'll look for Cordy. You two see if you can find out what Lilith is up to. This all can't just be her playing cupid." Angel said, as he opened the door.

  
  


Cordelia's scent assailed him as he walked in. He smelled her fear and her blood. Panic rose in his undead heart as he let his demon surface to follow the trail.

  
  


"Angel!" Spike whispered as he watched his sire take off. "Great. He catches a faint whiff of the girl and takes off half cocked. Spike snarled.

  
  


"Spike." Buffy said, as she glanced around the room.

  
  


"He's gonna get us killed, you know. Then I'm gonna kill him." Spike mumbled on.

  
  


"SPIKE!" Buffy shouted.

  
  


"WHAT!?" Spike growled as he turned to look at her.

  
  


"We're not alone." She stated, her eyes wide with dread.

  
  


"Wha. . Oh, bloody HELL!" w as all Spike managed to say before the hordes of undead advanced on them.

  
  


Angel followed the trail of Cordy's scent all the way to the bottom of the house. All the while taking into account the fact that he was never attacked. He entered the dimly lit room, and stopped when he heard the familiar chuckle.

  
  


"Angeles, you made it." Lilith purred.

  
  


Angel looked in the direction of the voice. There stood Lilith, holding Cordy against her, the long column of her neck exposed. Cordy's frightened eyes met Angel's, apology written in their depths. Her side was bleeding again and she was fighting back tears.

  
  


"Angel, leave. Take Buffy and Spike and go." She pleaded.

  
  


"He can't. He won't leave you. Besides, it's too late. My dark prince probably has the Slayer already." Lilith stated, sounding annoyed at the last part.

  
  


"Let her go, Lilith. This is between me and you."

  
  


Lilith laughed. "You silly, childe. No it's not. It never had anything o do with you. You and princess here were a kind of amusement for me. Now, play times over."

  
  


With that, Lilith yanked Cordy's head to the side, exposing Cordy's neck more fully. Cordy let out a yelp of pain.

  
  


"Time to see how much you love her. Do you love her enough to let the beast out?"

  
  


"That part of me is gone." Angel said as he took a step forward.

  
  


"We'll see." Suddenly, Lilith sunk her teeth deep into Cordelia's neck. Cordy's scream pierced the room. Angel let his rage go, and launched at Lilith.

  
  


She immediately dropped Cordy, laughing as she watched his approach.

  
  
  
  


****

  
  


Spike and Buffy were fighting their way through the sea of the undead. Staking, beheading, and running, only to have to stop and do it all over again.

  
  


"We've got to get out of here, luv." Spike shouted as he turned another vampire into a pile of dust.

  
  


"We can't just leave them." Buffy grunted, as she threw another vamp over her head.

  
  


"We have to. We're no use to them de. . ." Spike let out a scream and dropped to his knees as his sire's voice filled his head.

  
  


"Come for her. I'm dead."

  
  


"NOOOOOO!" Spike growled as he jumped up, destroying any vampire entering his path.

  
  


"Spike. A little help." Buffy said, trying to fight off five of them.

  
  


As quickly as she said it, they were gone and Spike was grabbing her wrist, dragging her towards the center of the house.

  
  


****

  
  
  
  


Buffy just stared at the scene before her. Angel was being thrown into every wall in the room, and Cordy was lying in the middle of the floor. Unconscious and bleeding.

  
  


She ran over to Cordy, carefully picking the girl up. Spike went to help Angel, stopping when his sire's eyes bore into him.

  
  


"No," he said," I'm already dead." Echoing Spike's own words to him. Spike turned, taking Cordy from Buffy.

  
  


"Let's go."

  
  


"But, Angel." Buffy started.

  
  


Spike turned to her, tears glistening in his eyes. "NOW!"

  
  


With that, they made a hast retreat.

  
  
  
  


EPILOGUE

  
  


Cordelia slowly opened her eyes, hissing at the pain on her neck. She looked around the room. Everyone was there except one person. She sat up slowly, saw Spike sitting with his head in his hands. Buffy was quietly rubbing his back, her head laying on his shoulder.

  
  


"Where's Angel?" She croaked. No one answered her or even looked up. "Where's Angel." She tried again, more insistently. 

  
  


Spike looked up, tears pouring down his face.

  
  


Cordy slowly shook her head as realization sank in. "No." she said quietly.

  
  


Spike's face contorted with grief, and he dropped his head back down.

  
  


Cordy looked at everyone's stony faces.

  
  


"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed into the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


TBC~~~But only if you're nice.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
